After they lost
by forever queen of darkness
Summary: Rakuzan wins...akashi visits kuroko-one shot (terrible writing sorry)


Notice:

This is my first knb one shot.

I am sorry if I have spelling and grammar mistakes.

Enjoys!

-BEEP- the score was 100-98 rakuzan won the winter cup, seirin lost.

"I told you, tetsuya I am always right, I am always absolute" said Akashi seijuro as he stood at next to the phantom player, kuroko tetsuya

"It really is amazing, you are always right…even though we lost….I lost I don't

feel sad at all…. I wonder why? Replied kuroko with a slight smile that didn't go unnoticed by Akashi .

"oi kuroko what are you talking about? WE JUST LOST and you are saying you don't feel

anything at all is there something wrong with you…you unemotional garbage.

Mismatched eyes widened with anger "how DARE you say that kagami taiga, you will

pay for the consequences undoubtedly" kagami immediately regretted what he said

"s-sorry ku-kuroko I didn't mea-meant th-that" sated kagami stuttering.

But kuroko knew that kagami meant it "you meant it kagami I don't really blame you"

Rakuzan and seirin lined up and each team went to the changing room kagami and

Kuroko didn't talk or look at each other at all.

* * *

Time skip…

~DING- DONG~ the sound of a door bell reached kuroko's ears as he made his way downstairs

to see who is here at 10pm. Kuroko opened the door and was surprised to see his former

captain standing in front of him. Kuroko led Akashi to his living room, the red head sat on the large comfortable sofa.

"Akashi-kun would you like some tea" asked kuroko with a face that showed no emotion at all.

"no, thank you, tetsuya I am here to talk to you come sit beside me"

Akashi motioned his hand telling the blue haired to sit right next to him.

Kuroko walked from the door frame of the living room towards the sofa and sat at the far end, with a lot of space between him and Akashi.

"tetsuya, I said beside me are you disobeying me?" akashi's voice was commanding but

soft at the same time. Kuroko didn't want to anger him so moved to sit next to

his former captain. "tetsuya you know what taiga said is not true you are the have

amazing talent that no one else has and that makes you special" kuroko's eyes widened

'did Akashi-kun come here to comfort him, no…akashi isn't like that'

Akashi seemed to notice kuroko's confusion and said "tetsuya let me make this clear

I found you, you are mine you always were from the day I laid my eyes upon you

I loved you tetsuya, I love you" kuroko was filled with shock and happiness he also loved

Akashi in teiko and still does. 'no, this is not true…I am imagining it there is no way

Akashi-kun would love me'

"testuya look at me" akashi's voice was calm and forceful

Kuroko turned his head towards Akashi but kept his gaze down. "tetsuys don't make me angry

Look at me" kuroko gazed at Akashi and saw anger in his eyes "s-sorry Akashi-kun

I am scared that this is a dream and when I open my eyes y-you wont be here…an-any-more

I don't wan-want that" kuroko said as tears fell from his watery eyes. "shhh….tetsuya

Don't cry I am always right, I will always stay with you forever no matter what

I love you….do you?" kuroko slightly blushed and bent his head down and say "yes.I also love Akashi-kun"

Akashi noticed kuroko's shyness and chuckled. Kuroko looked at Akashi and was about to question him but Akashi leaned forward and kissed him roughly their tongues clashed fighting for dominance which was won by Akashi

Kuroko broke the kiss panting he was out of breath but Akashi wanted more so he kissed the phantom player again "mghmmm akashi-kkun" Akashi wasted no time and took kuroko's clothes off and his as well but leaving kuroko in his boxers. Akashi sucked and licked kuroko's nipple earning another moan from him "mmghmmm Akashi kun t-that feels good- har-harder"

Akashi willingly licked kuroko's nipple and slightly bit it and pinched the other nipple making it turn red

"mhhmm…akashi-kun" moaned the bluenette

Akashi smirked and said "don't worry tetsuys we have all night" making the bluehaired blush.

I know its really bad but I was bored

this is to any authors can someone please make a story where akashi and kuroko are bothe yandere and akashi is possessive i always wanted to read a story like that were both are yandere and are really close, people think they are a cute couple and there love is twisted but they are happy.

It might be creepy that i like stories like this so pls dont judge


End file.
